


Mamá gallina

by ssatturn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Bromance, Comfort, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Kid Fic, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Nakamaship, Other, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Slash, Young
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssatturn/pseuds/ssatturn
Summary: Marco no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Pero de lo que si sabía es que definitivamente él no sería niñera de nadie.Oh, pobre Marco, lo que le espera.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece (ワンピースWan Pīsu)
> 
> Escrito e ilustrado por Eiichirō Oda y su editorial Shūeisha.
> 
> Contenido: OoC, Slash (casi nada), Fluff, Angst, Family, Headcanon (pasados creados por mi), Humor, Nakamaship y Bromance.
> 
> Emparejamientos: No hay parejas.
> 
> N/A: La tripulación de los Mugiwara como niños pequeños. Y aquí tanto Thatch, Ace y Edward Newgate están vivos y coleando.
> 
> Como habrán leído, esta es una historia completamente random, por lo que no me pidan mucha coherencia respecto a ciertos temas que dejaré sueltos y con mínimas explicaciones. También está publicada en Wattpad.

No estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido y, honestamente, Marco ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder evitarlo incluso si pudiera volver a cuando todo esto comenzó. Sin embargo, el fénix estaba seguro de una cosa, estaba hundido hasta el cuello, sinceramente esta era la peor situación a la que se había enfrentado desde algún tiempo.

¡Y estaba completamente seguro de que había enfrentado muchos problemas más difíciles que esto!

Aun no lo tenía todo muy claro, y Marco se clasificaba como alguien sereno que no pierde la calma y siempre encuentra algún tipo de referencia para apaciguar el ambiente.

Para empezar, la tripulación del hermanito menor de Ace Anclado cerca del Moby Dick, en una isla protegida por Oyaji, todo fue relativamente normal, el segundo comandante literalmente se había lanzado hacía el barco más pequeño para saludar a su adorable hermano en un furtivo abrazo. Marco hasta ese punto lo entendía muy bien, de hecho era bastante obvio, después de la guerra declarada ganadora por ellos en Marineford no se ver visto al rededor de casi dos años al separarse casi de inmediato por órdenes directas de Rayleigh. No los culpaba, necesitaban un tiempo a solas lo, sucedido muchas cosas de las cuales tenían que hablar y compensar el tiempo perdido.

Para Marco las cosas marchaban bien, Ace invitó a la tripulación de su hermanito a una fiesta para celebrar su encuentro, being completamente consentido por Shirohige quien no rechazaba aquella oferta para poder beber libremente y sin preocupaciones.

Fue una fiesta grande y divertida. Todo iba bien hasta ese punto, varios de la tripulación de los sombrero de paja al final se soltaron y se unieron a la celebración demostrando lo divertidos que son para este tipo de cosas. Sonrió, tres de ellos temblado de miedo al pisar el barco donde se encontró el hombre que generaba terror en el mundo. Al estar borra pudieron relajarse y celebrar como se debe, divirtiendo con la más mínima payasada.

No había querido beber, seguramente lo considerarían un mojigato de los molestos. Marco sabía que varios comandantes lo miraban con preocupación reflejada en sus rostros. Y nuevamente, no los culpaba, después de dos años, aun no lograba relajarse, casi pierde a dos personas queridas para él y no podía evitar estar alerta. Teach podía estar cerca y atacar a sus espaldas, tal vez estaba being un poco paranoico, su padre incluso lo regañó, pero nadie pudo hacer cambiar de parecer, no iba a dejar que sucediera lo mismo que hace dos años.

Pero sinceramente se sintió bastante tenso, incluso creía que tal vez debería relajarse un rato, no aparecería por más paranoico que fue, no había aparecido nadie desde hace dos años, nadie se atrevía siquiera a mirar el barco en el cual zarpaban, después de todo había creado un furor en el mundo, temor a los marines, pueblerinos e incluso piratas con flotas bastante grandes.

Por insistencia de Ace y los demás, terminó bebiendo, no podía negarle nada al segundo comandante, incluso parecía encaprichado en cuidar de él y tener una sobreprotección insana para el pobre muchacho para nada débil de veintidós años. A base de quejas del pobre comandante, las burlas no tardado en llegar, su tripulación consideraba divertido llamarle mamá Marco, sacaba a relucir su instinto maternal.

¡Pero solo era con Ace! ¡El jodido hombrecito siempre se metía en grandes problemas!

Un par de golpes no les vendría mal, considerando que siempre los ignoraba cuando le llamaban por el estúpido apodo para nada favorecedor a su reputación.

De todas formas, como Marco había recalcado. Ace siempre logróba meterse en problemas y sumando a su hermano menor Luffy, que era otro que se metía en problemas más grandes aún, no consideraba que saldrían ilesos de esta.

Uno más uno es igual a problemas de los cuales no te enteras hasta que despiertas con una fuerte resaca del tamaño de Oyaji y crees que tienes alucinaciones sobre niños pequeño.

Porque sí, Marco había despertado después de una larga y agotadora siesta en la cubierta, que dejó a su pobre espalda hecha pedazos, sinceramente él ya no estaba para esos trotes juveniles.

¡Ah, claro! ¡Problemas!

Nueve, más o menos. Nueve pequeños cuerpos tirados por la cubierta del Moby dick, ¿estaba teniendo alucinaciones?

Incluso pellizcó su mejilla para tratar de ver si no estaba soñando. Para su pobre y miserable suerte, no fue así.

Suspiró y repasó por tercera vez lo que sucedió antes de desmayarse en la cubierta. No lograba recordar nada fuera de lo común.

Bebidas, comida, las dos tripulaciones celebrando a lo grande, acompañados por la música de un agradable y sorprendente esqueleto. Oyaji se la pasaba de maravilla contando historias de sus tiempos a un pequeño reno que estaba en su pierna disfrutando cada palabra, también estaba Luffy, quien lo retaba constantemente a una lucha sin fin para demostrar quien sería el próximo rey pirata, being golpeado por Ace y una mujer llamada Nami, quien parecía aterrorizada de ver que su tonto capitán retaba a Shirohige a un duelo sin temor a morir.

Suspiró, todos aún seguían dormidos, implement bien todo a su alrededor, él estaba donde tenía que estar, junto a un cuerpo pequeño, que lo asfixiaba en un abrazo casi adorable.

¿Un pequeño cuerpo? Bien, ahora no eran nueve, son diez. Diez jodidos niños.

Reprimió un gemido disconforme, los nueve niños que estaban esparcidos por la cubierta y más aquel niño que lo tenía abrazado como si fuera algún tipo de oso de peluche, eran su fuerte dolor de cabeza en estos momentos, dejando de lado su resaca. ¿Qué era la resaca en esos momentos? Lo más mínimo de sus problemas, seguramente.

Si Marco fue sincero, dejaría que la propia tripulación de Luffy se hiciera cargo de sus propios problemas, pero tenía a un pequeño Ace abrazado a él y esos problemas ahora eran su responsabilidad, porque involucraba a uno de los suyos directamente.

Suspiró por quinta vez esta mañana, Marco sabía que se había dejado llevar con la bebida y algún tipo de enemigo capaz de hacer que las personas más fuertes sean pequeños y adorables niños, los atacó cuando estaban más vulnerables, un poco cobarde de su parte, sinceramente.

Para reducir las posibilidades, esa persona solo tenía problemas con los sombrero de paja y Ace. De no ser así, todos ellos niños en estos momentos y seguramente morirían antes de saberlo, tal vez exageraba, pero no dudaba que los marines se harían cargo de una forma muy sucia, después de todo estaban atracados en una isla custodiada por Shirohige, donde también podría atracar marines, agradecía que solo fuesen diez, que todo la tripulación, eso era un problema menos en su cabeza.

Un poco menos abrumado que antes, estiró sus brazos, tratando de relajar sus músculos tensos. No iba a dejar a niños a la deriva y tenía que averiguar que había pasado con sus cuerpos, encontrar al que hizo aquello, patearle el trasero y que vuelva todo a la normalidad, solo esperaba que no fue un problema mucho mayor y no hubo solución .

Se quitó la camisa y envolvió al pequeño Ace con ella, el niño se vieron desnudo. Era de esperar, lo encogieron y lo único que siempre llevaba su descarado ser antes de ser un niño, eran pantalones cortos y botas.

"Oyaji, ¿ya te diste cuenta-yoi?" Preguntó Marco tomando en brazos a Ace, aparentemente su padre con calma, quien parecía igual de sereno que él.

"Hace unas horas, gurarara" Rio el anciano hombre, quien aún tenía un Chopper en su pierna, el pequeño reno dormía felizmente.

"Tendremos que averiguar que sucedió-yoi" Habló lentamente, acercándose al pequeño niño más cercano que tenía, era un peliverde y dedujo que era el espadachín que había bebido más que cualquiera de los de ahí. "Los llevaremos a la enfermería, necesito un poco de ayuda"

Lo tomó en brazos y envolvió mejor aquella tela que lo cubría antes de ser pequeño. Con dos niños en brazos, se dirigió a patear a Thatch para que despertara y ayudara llevar a los ahora pequeños niños a la enfermería, deberíamos revisarlos para asegurar que estuviesen bien.

"¡Ay! ¿Qué quieres, pajarraco?" Gimió el hombre de gran copete, burlándose del usuario de la fruta del diablo, quien no dudó en pisarlo para patear al siguiente comandante, quien soltó un quejido igual al de Thatch.

"¡Levanten sus perezosos traseros y ayuden a levantar a nuestros futuros problemas-yoi!" Su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte y autoritaria para todos empezaran a despertar con quejas.

Algunos más alarmados que otros por las palabras del primer comandante. Quien para sorpresa de todos sostenía a dos niños en brazos, pequeñas sonrisas y cuchicheos se empezaron a escuchar en la cubierta.

"¿Ya viste?" Se río uno.

"¿Son sus hijos?" Susurró uno aguantando una risita y la sorpresa.

"Quizá, su instinto maternal lo llevó a secuestrar niños para cuidarlos" Susurró otro, siendo dramático.

"¡No lo creo! Marco nunca secuestraría niños" Chilló otro, horrorizado.

"No se parecen en nada a él" Murmuró Namur, viendo a esas cosas adorables casi desconcertado.

"Marco tiene cara de pájaro perezoso y esos niños se ven muy lindos como para ser de él" Murmuró Vista.

"¿Lo estás llamando feo?" Preguntó Curiel asombrado.

"¡Nunca dije eso!" Replicó Vista sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Pregunto Izo alarmado y al ver a más niños por la cubierta, tomó rápidamente una pequeña en brazos, su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba envuelta en una camiseta azul que le quedaba bastante grande, pues tenía un amplio escote, no dudó en cubrirla mejor.

"¿Decidiste adoptar niños cuando estabas borracho?" Preguntó Jozu.

"Es un poco imprudente de tu parte, Marco" Habló Haruta, chasqueando la lengua.

"No lo esperaba de Marco" Dijo Fossa, sonando casi decepcionado.

"Yo espero todo de mamá pájaro" Se burló Thatch, holding a un pequeño rubio y un pequeño Luffy. Había llegado de hablar con su padre.

"Cállate, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces-yoi" Resopló el rubio, dirigiéndose a la enfermería con dos niños, se le veía bastante irritado.

"Creo que amaneció con el pie izquierdo" Susurró Izo con una mueca disconforme en su rostro.

"Es toda una madre gruñona" Se burló Jozu.

"Oyaji me informó de lo sucedido" Aclaró Thatch, indicando con dificultad a los niños en el suelo.

"Marco dice que quiere a esos niños en la enfermería, como se dieron cuenta son la tripulación del hermano menor de Ace y como habrán visto, nuestro hermano también es un niño, no sabemos quien fue exactamente el causante o que fue" Explicó Thatch pacientemente .

"¿Cómo sabremos que no son impostores?" Preguntó Namur a la defensiva. "Por la noche no sucedió nada fuera de lo común, pudo ser secuestrados y reemplazados por estas cosas, ni siquiera sabemos si son niños de verdad" Picó a uno con su dedo, tenía la nariz larga y roncaba felizmente, lo tomó en brazos con curiosidad.

"Son niños" Aclaró Izo al Gyojin al ver su desconcierto. "Pero no sabemos si son ellos realmente"

"Amanecieron junto a nosotros y dudo que los supuestos secuestradores se adentraran a una posible muerte segura-yoi" La voz de Marco, los hizo girarse casi al instante, volando con un pequeño y adorable reno entre sus garras. "Es alguien quien tiene problemas con los sombrero de paja y Ace" Explicó, bajando con gracia sin lastimar al reno y tomando a una niña de cabellos naranjas importantes. Nami, supuso.

"Si fueras así, ¿por qué?" Preguntó Haruta. "No hemos tenido problemas por mucho tiempo"

"Exacto, las personas todavía guardan rencor, Haruta. Además solo fue Ace quien se vio afectado. Esto tiene que ver solo con la tripulación de su hermano y él. Seguramente causaron problemas" Explicó Rakuyo.

"Marco estuvo con ellos y Ace en su barco, ¿sucedió algo ahí?" Pregunto Haruta.

"No, hablaron e hicieron una pequeña celebración en su barco, nada fuera de lo común ..." Explicó Marco, recordando lo sucedido. "No había nada sospechoso-yoi"

"Seguramente fue cuando todos caímos al abismo de la ebriedad. Fue ahí cuando lo que sea que haya causado esto, actuó" Rakuyo pasó sus dedos debajo de su barbilla, pensativo.

"También hay que tener en cuenta que, lo que sea que haya actuado, era algo con increíble sigilo" Intuyó Thatch tomando a un pequeño esqueleto en brazos. "Pasarnos a todos sin que nos diéramos cuenta, es un poco sorprendente"

"O simplemente estábamos muy borrachos y bajamos la guardia" Murmuró Izo, regresando de la enfermería, había dejado a Nico Robin en una camilla descansando cómodamente.

"Nos confiamos mucho, al no tener ataques durante dos años, nos bajar la guardia y sucedió lo que tenía que suceder-yoi" Concluyó Marco, desapareciendo nuevamente por la enfermería y dejando a todos con palabras en la boca.

Varios se empezaron a retirar, todos se veían un poco abatidos y cansados, los comandantes fueron los únicos que quedaron en la cubierta junto a su capitán.

"Deben tomarse las cosas con calma" La voz de Oyaji, resonó por el lugar llamando a la atención de todos los de ahí. El hombre yacía sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, conectado a bastantes sueros y parches, siendo atendido por varias enfermeras. "Marco tiene razón, hijos míos. Bajar la guardia fue un error que todos cometimos, simplemente solucionaremos esto como siempre hacemos con los problemas que surgen, nos haremos cargo de ellos y Marco help a encontrar una solución rápida para todo este problema" Fue firme y todos entendieron al instante, bajando las preocupaciones de casi todos.

Era otro problema que se solucionaría a medida que pasara el tiempo, en pocas palabras. Marco lo solucionaría a su manera, nada podía detener al hombre obstinado, burlarse de él sería divertido. Thatch estaba seguro de eso.

Shirohige alzó una ceja al oír las risitas de su adorada familia. Seguramente estaban planeando algo divertido.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado aproximadamente dos días desde que todo aquel asunto se hizo presente en sus vidas. Más bien, en la vida de Marco. Dejando exhausto al pobre hombre. 

Los niños aún no despertaban, jamás lo admitiría abiertamente pero todo aquello lo tenía un poco preocupado. Los enanos parecían increíblemente sanos, teniendo en cuenta que las antiguas cicatrices de algunos ya no estaban y todo parecía relativamente normal, bajo su extremo cuidado. 

Soltó un suspiro al sentirse un frustrado e incómodo, no era bueno estar encorvado contra el escritorio, seguramente le pagaría factura en un futuro no muy lejano. Marco sabía que ese futuro estaba cerca, no es que fuese la persona más vieja del mundo, pero hablando seriamente, no se estaba cuidando como debe ser. 

"Supongo que terminaré el último informe y quedaría casi todo listo-yoi" Murmuró apoyado contra el escritorio nuevamente, decir que estaba cansado era poco. 

Leyó con detalles el informe que escribió de cada uno de los niños. Acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, murmurando algunas incoherencias, se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla, sosteniendo el primer papel entre sus dedos.

* * *

**PACIENTE #5**

**Nombre:** Monkey D. Luffy. 

**Edad:** 7 años (aproximadamente) 

**Altura:** Un metro. 

**Peso:** 22 kilos. 

**Frecuencia cardíaca:** Normal. 

**Latidos por minutos:** 70\. 

**Temperatura:** Estable. Sin fiebre. 

**Oídos:** Ligeramente limpios. Sin daños internos. 

**Presión arterial:** Semi alta. Recordar que el paciente no es un humano normal. 

**Flexibilidad:** Muy por encima de la media. 

**Reflejos:** Excelentes. 

**Garganta:** Normal, sin decoloración ni hinchazón. 

**Heridas:** Ninguna. 

**Cicatrices:** Una, debajo de su ojo izquierdo. 

**Vendajes:** Ninguno. 

**Datos extras:** Hombre de goma, seguramente alguien hiperactivo, **MANTENER VIGILADO. **

**Pregunta(s):** ¿Es posible que no recuerde nada? ¿Comerá tanto como su yo mayor? **Respuestas inconclusas.**

* * *

Suspiró un poco inconforme, seguramente este no era el mejor informe que haya hecho en años, pero habían datos necesarios aquí, todo lo que había que tener en cuenta sobre los ahora niños estaba escrito detalladamente en los formularios. 

Dejó el papel en la mesa y decidió ir a buscar una buena taza de café, simplemente para mantenerlo despierto y estar alerta por si lo que sea que los haya atacado la noche anterior apareciera. 

"Tengo bastante hambre-yoi" Susurro, rascándose la cabeza. 

Marco dio un prolongado bostezo mientras se estiraba perezosamente por la cubierta del barco. El día de hoy se alargaba más de la cuenta, se sentía agotado y solo habían pasado dos días desde que todo sucedió. Y casi cuatro días desde que atracaron en esta isla con el Moby Dick y no había sucedido nada de lo que alertarse, exceptuando la llegada de los sombrero de paja y los acontecimientos de hasta ahora. Claro, como pirata debería saborear la paz cuando llegara, pero eso hizo poco para aliviar su preocupación. Para Marco nunca había paz en ningún lugar. 

Por el momento nada había aparecido, el pobre fénix sabía que era aterradoramente sospechoso. Pero teniendo en cuenta que los afectados aún no despertaban lo alarmaba aún mas. ¿Acaso quería que estuviesen todos despiertos para proceder a atacar? ¿O fue otra causa que los hizo rejuvenecer? 

Gruñó inconforme. Y continuó la ruta hacía su destino, necesitaba una buena dosis de cafeína y nada iba a impedírselo. No pudo evitar distraerse un poco divagando en su mente y pensando en las formas de solucionar todo esto bastante rápido, sin tener más preocupaciones por las que pensar. Sin querer chocó contra alguien, dando unos cuantos pasos en retroceso, se disculpó rápidamente. 

"¡Oh, Marco!" La voz inconfundible de Thatch, lo hizo fruncir ligeramente el ceño. El hombre llevaba una bandeja con generosos dulces decorados, junto a una taza de café. "Te iba a dejar esto, pero ya que estas aquí, puedes tomarlo por tu cuenta" Sonrió Thatch, se le veía bastante feliz de haber ahorrado tiempo y caminata. Tampoco disimuló bien su preocupación. 

Empujó gentilmente la bandeja a sus manos, el fénix aún se sentía un poco confundido. Pero no pudo evitar que una suave sonrisa recorriera por sus labios. Estuvo encerrado dos días en aquella enfermería, era un poco obvio que preocuparía a sus hermanos. Ni siquiera habría comido ayer, de no ser por la insistencia de Thatch y su familia. 

"Gracias, necesitaba esto-yoi" Comentó tranquilamente, mientras era empujado hacía el comedor, donde se encontraba todo el mundo. 

Algunos vitorearon felices al ver al primer comandante asomar su presencia en el comedor después de dos días. Y otros tenían la preocupación marcada en sus rostros al ver su aspecto. 

Marco supuso el porqué. Se veía horrible, tenía unas ojeras marcadas y su ropa era la misma de hace dos días, seguramente apestaba de todas las formas posibles. 

"Después de desayunar..." Comenzó Izo atrayendo miradas "Irás directamente al baño a tomarte una buena ducha y luego a descansar" Su voz fue severa, reflejando su preocupación, todos dieron su apoyo ante eso, incluido su padre. 

"No puedo hacer eso-yoi" Reclamó sentándose y colocando su bandeja frente a él, si seguía frunciendo el ceño le quedarían futuras arrugas. Chasqueó la lengua al ver la mirada de Izo y los demás. Se encogió ligeramente al sentir la penetrante mirada de Oyaji. 

"¡No te preocupes, pajarraco!" Continuó Thatch, sonriendo ampliamente, dándole palmaditas en la espalda, llamando su atención "Nos ocuparemos de los niños, tu descansa todo lo que puedas" La mirada que le dio Thatch fue la de _**«harás lo que te digo, sin replicarme nada o eres pájaro a la parrilla»**_ aun mantenía esa estúpida sonrisa, un poco aterrador si le preguntabas a Marco. 

"Es lo que me preocupa más-yoi" Murmuró, tomando un pastelillo de su bandeja y mordiéndolo perezosamente. 

"¡No hay nada que temer!" Rió Thatch. "Me ocuparé de vigilarlos, si alguien despierta serás el primero en saber" El cocinero insistió a pesar de sentirse un poco ofendido ante la exagerada preocupación del fénix. ¿Es qué acaso no le veía capaz de cuidar a unos niños pequeños y que más encima estaban dormidos? 

"Marco" La voz de Shirohige hizo que todo el mundo quedara en silencio, escuchando las palabras que su padre pronunciaría hacia el primer comandante "Harás lo que dice Izo, deja que tus hermanos se ocupen un poco de tu duro trabajo, confía en ellos" 

"¡Eso, Marco!" Exclamó Vista, apuntándole con el dedo "¿A caso no confías en nosotros para cuidar a unos mocosos?" Gruñó un poco ofendido, los demás le siguieron mirando a Marco con fingida ofensa. 

Marco abrió su boca para decir exactamente lo que pensaba, pero varios pastelillos fueron metidos a su boca por la fuerza, cortesía de Thatch. Quien ni siquiera le dejó replicar cuando ya lo estaba echando. 

"Bueno, ya que has desayunado deberías ir al baño, ¡apestas!" El hombre del copete lo empujó hacia la salida, no habían pasado ni diez minutos y ya lo echaban del lugar, masticó lo que sea que Thatch le haya puesto en la boca y se dejó llevar, no negaría que estaba un poquito preocupado, pero lo que más quería en esos momentos era su adorado café, que quedó allí sin ser tocado. 

Bufó molesto cuando el cocinero le cerró la puerta en la cara, escuchó las risas alegres dentro. Suspiró, últimamente estaba suspirando mucho, pero le era inevitable. Estaban preocupados por su salud y si Marco era sincero él también estaba un poco preocupado, sentía que podía colapsar del cansancio, a pesar de que no hubieron inconvenientes en ese lapso de dos días. 

Obedeciendo a regañadientes se fue directo al baño, no necesitaba una ducha, un baño caliente es lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Confiaría en Thatch cuando le dijo que sería el primero en saber si algún niño despertó. 

Cuando llegó, abrió sus ojos siempre perezosos, sorprendido. Una suave risa se escapó de sus labios, al parecer todo fue planeado y solo tenían que darle un empujón a su terco trasero para meterlo a bañar y descansar. 

Sin desperdiciar el tiempo, se metió a la bañera, quitándose la ropa con cuidado y por primera vez en dos días se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía en realidad. Pues su cuerpo cayó rendido contra el agua caliente, relajándose al instante. Obviamente no estaba llena, sus hermanos tuvieron en cuenta que era un usuario, terminaría ahogándose tontamente si no se metía con precaución. 

El agua le cubría las piernas y un poco más arriba, de forma que si sucedía algo pudiese tirarse al suelo antes de ahogarse, sus músculos se relajaron rápidamente, soltó un suspiró satisfecho. 

Sí, dejaría que los demás ocupasen su lugar, al menos lo que resta del día.

[...]

"¿Y bien?" Murmuró Haruta, hacía Thatch, todos esperaban una respuesta positiva. 

"¡Ya se fue a la cama!" Dijo felizmente el cocinero. 

Los gritos de alegría se escucharon por todo el Moby Dick, siendo silenciados rápidamente por Namur, pues si querían que el plan de _ **«Hacer que mamá Marco descanse, porque es un loco obseso que no se ducha»** _funcionara, necesitaban un poco de silencio para que el hombre descansara todo lo que pudiese. 

"¿Entonces solo hay que ver a los niños?" Fue la pregunta de Jozu, que los hizo quedar un poco pensativos. 

"¡Yo me haré cargo de eso!" Thatch sonrió confiado, varios le miraron como Marco le había visto hace unas horas, gruñó "Izo y yo nos haremos cargo" Refunfuñó indignado. 

"¡Bien! Si necesitan algo, no duden en decirnos" Fue la respuesta rápida de Haruta. 

"Algunos tenemos que hacer algunas misiones" Mencionó Namur en dirección a su padre, quien solo asintió conforme. 

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de los suministros faltantes, necesitamos la lista de cada área esencial del barco" Fue el turno de Kingdew de pronunciar, a su lado estaban Curiel y Fossa, afirmando sus palabras. 

"Marco generalmente se encarga del área médica" Murmuró una enfermera un poco preocupada, dejando de atender a Shirohige por un momento. 

"¡No te preocupes, seguramente el pájaro hizo de las suyas antes de irse a la cama!" Le tranquilizó Thatch, para que continuara con los cuidados de su padre. 

"Siendo así, deberíamos buscar la lista en la enfermería, se la pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ahí" Comentó Izo sonriendo con calma. 

"¡Bien! ¡Ahí es dónde está, andando!" Thatch arrastró al hombre del kimono, como arrastró a Marco. 

"¡Espera, Thatch!" Gritó Fossa sorprendido del arrebato del hombre "Oye genio ¿y tu lista? Eres el que se encarga del área de los suministros faltantes en la cocina" 

"¡En el mueble, al lado del refrigerador está lo que necesito!" Gritó despareciendo por la puerta junto al hombre afeminado. 

"¡Pero tenemos cinco refrigera-!" Curiel no pudo terminar su frase, porque el hombre ya se había marchado. 

"Joder con su impulsividad" Rió Vista acaloradamente. 

"Se puede esperar mucho de él, siempre nos termina por sorprender" Le siguió Haruta, sonriendo. Recordaba la vez en que Teach había apuñalado al pobre cocinero, un acto rastrero que casi lo llevó a la muerte. De no ser por Marco, el hombre obsesionado con la vigilancia y sus malos presentimientos, lo encontró antes de morir desangrado. Alertando a todo el mundo del acontecimiento, enmarcando a Teach como el culpable, todos creían que Thatch no lo lograría, había perdido mucha sangre y estaba demasiado pálido, casi como un cadáver. Fue un día oscuro, lleno de arrepentimientos y llantos. Al siguiente día Ace fue el siguiente al zarpar, creyendo que era su responsabilidad y que Thatch estaba muerto por su culpa al dejar a un hombre como lo era Teach cerca de ellos. 

Ignorando todo, el pequeño hombrecito se marchó bastante enojado, sin saber que el copetudo seguía vivo y disfrutando la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida, de no ser por Marco, estaría muerto. Después de ese acontecimiento, habían pasado días en los que Marco no se marchaba de la enfermería, apenas descansaba y no lo haría, no hasta ver al cocinero fastidioso despierto, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido afirmando su cabeza contra la camilla del lesionado. El fénix cuando despertó no encontró por ninguna parte al condenado copetudo y cuando lo encontró, fue un poco hilarante, el hombre se movía como si nada hubiese pasado mientras bailaba al compás de la música y bebía alegremente junto a sus camaradas. Obviamente recibió un gran regaño de mamá pájaro por su imprudencia. 

"Seguro, el hombre está lleno de sorpresas" Comentó Jozu, sonriendo. 

[...]

"¿Lo encontraste?" Preguntó Thatch al hombre de cabellos negros, quien buscaba tranquilamente por el escritorio, tomando algunas informes médicos, echó un breve vistazo a lo escrito, para ser un médico Marco tenía una letra legible y limpia, leyó un pequeño papel con letras enmarcadas en un círculo rojo que ponía: **¡¡NO HAY PATRÓN DE EDAD** **!!**

"Hm-hm" Negó ante lo preguntado por Thatch y procedió a leer informe a un lado del papel enmarcado, en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del castaño.

* * *

**PACIENTE #2**

**Nombre:** Roronoa Zoro. 

**Edad:** 8 años (aproximadamente) 

**Altura:** Un metro con diez centímetros. 

**Peso:** 25 kilos. 

**Frecuencia cardíaca:** Normal. 

**Latidos por minutos:** 75\. 

**Temperatura:** Estable. Sin fiebre. 

**Oídos:** Limpios. Sin daños internos. 

**Presión arterial:** Estable. 

**Flexibilidad:** Muy por encima de la media.

**Reflejos:** Inhumanos. 

**Garganta:** Normal, sin decoloración ni hinchazón. 

**Heridas:** Ninguna. 

**Cicatrices:** Pequeñas cicatrices en ambas manos. 

**Vendajes:** Ninguno. 

**Datos extras:** Cicatrices pasadas completamente eliminadas, peso bajo para el promedio de un niño de su edad (probablemente entrenamiento excesivo y descuidos alimenticios). 

**Pregunta(s):** ¿Es posible que no recuerde nada? ¿Su cabello verde es de nacimiento o es teñido? ¿De que color son realmente sus ojos? **Respuestas inconclusas**.

* * *

Ambos estaban un poco sorprendidos ante lo último, seguramente Marco estaba en las últimas del cansancio y escribió incoherencias bastante graciosas, Thatch no pudo reprimir una carcajada, Izo sonrió divertido. Pero silenció al mayor de una mirada, a pesar de que querían que los niños despertaran de una vez, no era una opción hacer que despertaran ante risas escandalosas. Marco advirtió antes de irse a la cama, que probablemente no recuerden nada de lo que han hecho en sus años de vida mayores y seguramente cuando despierten estarán asustados. 

Obviamente nadie quería que los niños desconfiaran de ellos, pero asumieron que la primera vez sería así y no había como apaciguar eso. Nadie confía tan fácilmente en adultos desconocidos y menos niños como ellos. 

Dejó suavemente la hoja en su lugar y tomó una más pequeña, dando en el blanco, ahí estaba la lista de los suministros médicos que necesitaban. 

"Aquí" Fue lo único que dijo, atrayendo nuevamente la atención del cocinero, le mostró el papelito entre sus dedos, triunfal "¿Cómo sabías que Marco lo tenía ya hecho?" Preguntó él. 

"Es Marco, nunca deja sus obligaciones de lado y menos cosas tan importantes como esa" Afirmó sonriente el copetudo, apuntando hacía el papel. 

"Seguro, de todas formas debemos llevar esto con Kingdew" El del kimono apuntó hacía la salida y el otro se puso a su lado "Estoy seguro de que no encontraron tu supuesta lista" Murmuró negando suavemente, Thatch solo pudo reír nervioso. 

"¿No fui muy claro?" Preguntó. 

"Tenemos cinco refrigeradores, ¿qué esperabas?" El afeminado apretó sus labios, examinando al de blanco, viendo directamente hacía el bolsillo de la camisa del hombre "Y creo que se exactamente donde está" Señaló hacía donde antes había visto y Thatch se sorprendió ante su propia torpeza. 

"Me van a matar, ¿verdad?" Fueron palabras con resignación presente. 

"Seguramente, tirarán tu cuerpo al mar para que te coman los reyes marinos, que infortunio lo tuyo" Comentó seriamente el del kimono rosado y fue lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para que una pequeña cabecita de cabellos negros y largos escuchará la última conversación, antes de que la puerta se cerrara suavemente. 

El hombre afeminado se había burlado abiertamente ante el infortunio del otro hombre de peinado gracioso, como si su muerte no le importara. La pobre niña, sintió pequeños escalofríos recorrer su espalda, aquella amenaza sonaba tan real. ¿Dónde siquiera estaba? 

Miró hacía su alrededor y encontró a otros niños como ella, durmiendo plácidamente. También vio a un esqueleto de un supuesto niño tirado en la camilla junto a un rubio de cejas extrañas. Jadeo sorprendida y asustada ante el cadáver. 

¿Quienes eran ellos? ¿Eran alguna clase cazarrecompensas? ¿Los venderían en la casa de subasta de esclavos? O peor aún, ¿eran pedófilos? Tímidamente se bajó de aquella camilla, no negaba que estaba un poco asustada, ¿qué pensaban hacerle? ¿Sabrían de su recompensa? ¿Estaría allí por eso? 

No reconocía a ningún niño de ahí, pero temía más por el cadáver del niño en esa cama. ¿Es qué acaso los dejarían morir de hambre? ¿Fue ese niño el primero en llegar y por eso quedó así? ¿Esto era una advertencia de obediencia? Asustándolos de esa manera, ya se estaban ganando el miedo de Robin. 

Solo esperaba poder escapar antes de que le sucediera lo mismo. Sus manitos se aferraron a lo que sea que tuviese puesto, le quedaba bastante grande. Ella tendría que huir como siempre lo había hecho, era bastante fácil. 

Escuchó a través de la puerta los pasos alejarse hasta el punto de que ya no se escuchaba nada y tomó la perilla, lo sentía bastante por los demás niños, pero ella no podía ocuparse de todos ellos y no confiaba en nadie, escaparía rápidamente y no miraría hacía atrás. 

Al abrir la puerta un frío asomó por todo su cuerpo, había un pasillo bastante largo. Derecha, lo tomó como señal, los pasos anteriores escuchados la guiaban hacía la derecha donde seguramente estaba la salida, giró su cabeza hacía la izquierda para asegurarse de que no había nadie más por los pasillos y retomó su rumbo hacía la derecha dando solo unos pasos antes de chocar con algo o más bien, alguien. 

"Es bueno verte despierta-yoi" La voz de un hombre rubio que vestía una camisa violeta, unos pantalones marrón y tenía un calzado extraño, lo más sorprendente para Robin era aquel tatuaje en el pecho, reconoció la marca al estar en muchos barcos piratas donde hablaban de aquello. ¡El hombre era un pirata y ella estaba en el barco seguramente más peligroso del mundo! Tatuajes como ese eran reconocidos por ella como peligro, cuando atacaron a la tripulación en la que se estaba resguardando, lo vio. Algunos lo tenían en la espalda, otros en el brazo o pecho, singularmente siempre se encontraban en esos sectores, la marca de los piratas de Barbablanca, Robin retrocedió unos pasos, a pesar de que el hombre no se veía realmente amenazador, desconfiaba de él. También podía asegurar que incluso se veía bastante agotado, podía ser una ventaja si tenía que huir, pero también tenía esa mirada tan rara, se veía feliz de verla. _¿Por qué?_

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó aún retrocediendo. Si él hombre hacía algún movimiento extraño, no dudaría en correr en dirección contraria. "¿Qué hago aquí..?" 

"Oh, sabía que este sería algún tipo de efecto secundario..." Murmuró, Robin parpadeo confundida. ¿Le habían inyectado algo? De hecho, ella no recordaba lo que estaba haciendo antes de que estuviese atrapada aquí, ni siquiera recordaba su supuesto secuestro. "Sabía que no era buena idea dejar a Thatch a cargo-yoi" Farfulló molesto, hablaba raro, según Robin. 

Ambos escucharon un grito dentro de la enfermería y saltaron por la sorpresa. Sin esperar mucho, Marco tomó a Robin en brazos sin dañarla, a pesar de sus quejas. El hombre se veía bastante aliviado e incluso una pequeña sonrisa asomaba por sus labios, remplazando su ceño fruncido de hace unos segundos. La niña se rindió cuando no pretendían soltarla, no iba a llorar a pesar de que tendría el mismo destino que el primer niño que vio. Cuando entraron a la enfermería encontraron a un pequeño niño con un sombrero de paja buscando entre los muebles. 

"¡COMIDAAAAA!" Gimió cansado el niño, sus ojos se enfocaron en los recién llegados con esperanza de que le traían comida, la decepción fue casi palpable. 

Marco dejó a la niña sentada en una de las camillas y tomó al inquieto niño para que dejara de hacer un desastre por la habitación, los papeles estaban esparcidos por el suelo y Marco ya se sentía irritado. 

"Quédate quieto-yoi" Su voz fue suave, incluso no parecía que le estaba regañando a pesar de su notaría irritación, Robin observó todo detalladamente. 

"¿Nos dejarás morir de hambre como ese niño?" Su pregunta fue directa, siempre decía lo que pensaba sin tapaderas, estaba apuntando directamente al supuesto cadáver con un extraño afro y sombrero. 

"¿Eh?" Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar el rubio, bastante sorprendido, hasta que entendió a lo que se refería, _por eso se veía bastante asustada_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Un error suyo, sabía que no era un cadáver porque lo había visto moverse antes de que rejuveneciera. Era al único que no pudo hacerle un chequeo médico, el pequeño hombrecito no tenía nada que le asegurara que estaba vivo y sano, seguía preocupado por él.

¡Ni siquiera sabía si respiraba! 

"¡¿CÓMOOOO?!" El grito de Luffy lo sacó de su aturdimiento, aún sentía la intensa mirada de la niña en su nuca "¡NO QUIERO MORIR DE HAMBRE!" Lloró dramáticamente el menor, su única prenda se deslizaba cómicamente hacía el suelo, dejándolo desnudo. 

"¡Nadie va a morir de hambre-yoi!" Le respondió rápidamente, sentó al niño junto a Robin y le puso nuevamente la gran camisa, todo para que se calmara y dejara de gritar escandalosamente. 

"¿Y por qué él esta así?" Preguntó acusadoramente la pequeña niña, Luffy prestó atención hacía donde apuntaba el dedo de la niña y gritó asustado. 

"¡AAAAAH! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR ASÍ! ¡ACEEEE! ¡SABOOO!" Lloró el niño, incluso haciendo que Robin se tapara sus oídos un poco aturdida por los gritos y llantos del pequeño de sombrero de paja. 

Marco se frotó el puente de la nariz bastante agotado, sus oídos se sentían irritados en esos momentos y su cabeza retumbaba. Antes de que pudiese decir algo para que el terrible mocoso llorón se calmara, escuchó otro grito. 

"¡CÁLLATE, LUFFY!" La voz de Ace resonó por toda la enfermería y seguramente por todo el Moby Dick. Marco estaba seguro de que necesitaban paredes insonorizadas, a este paso ya todo el mundo sabría que los niños habían despertado, incluso los que no eran parte de la tripulación "¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!" El pecoso golpeó dolorosamente la cabeza del más pequeño, como si fuese algo de todos los días. 

Y se hizo el silencio, fue casi sorprendente, incluso la pequeña Robin estaba sorprendida. Luffy había sellado sus labios reprimiendo su llanto, pero aún así caían lágrimas por su pequeño rostro y Marco se sintió un poco mal por el niño, se acercó a revisar si había algún tipo de bulto en su cabeza, pero sorprendentemente no había nada que amenazara a su pobre cabeza de un aturdimiento. Marco conectó neurona y se reprendió a si mismo, por supuesto, es de goma. 

Pero ahora que observaba bien, tenía a tres niños despiertos. Bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta el escándalo que había hecho Luffy al ver al esqueleto. 

Observó como el pequeño Ace apartaba a Luffy de sus manos, tenía una mirada salvaje que sorprendió a Marco. Le miraba amenazadoramente, casi retándolo a que se acercara, sus ojos desprendían un recelo profundo indicándole un _**«acércate a Luffy de nuevo y te corto la garganta»**_ Tenía un lápiz en su mano, extrañamente se veía peligroso. 

Suspiró nuevamente, el fénix supo desde ese momento, que no sería nada fácil cuidar de ellos y solucionar esto de manera rápida, sin pequeños percances. 

Hoy no habría descanso para Marco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada es fácil para el pobre Marco. Jadjdk
> 
> Sobre las preguntas de Zoro y del detalle de sus ojos, fue por capricho y por un fanfic que leí sobre el color de sus ojos. 
> 
> Algunos los describen verdes, marrones, avellanas, grises, negros e incluso dorados. 
> 
> El fanfic se llama: "Mystery Color" by: Ki Ken Tai Ichi.
> 
> También el paqueño detalle de los formularios médicos, me pareció divertido hacerlo de esa forma, tomé la idea sobre otro fanfic en donde Chopper les hacía un chequeo médico a todos los miembros de la tripulación. Obviamente agregué más cosas, para hacerlo un poco más completo y divertido.
> 
> Todavía quedan formularios por ver. 🤠
> 
> Eso es todo, gracias por leer. ♡
> 
> Perdón por las faltas ortográficas. :(


End file.
